Problem: A bag contains $7$ red balls, $7$ green balls, and $10$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
There are $7 + 7 + 10 = 24$ balls in the bag. There are $7$ green balls. The probability is $ \frac{7}{24}$.